mocbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Photak
Photak was a Toa and a member of the Hand Of Arthaka until it was disbanded, where he wandered the Matoran Universe in which he was later discovered by the Dark Hunters. He posed as a Dark Hunter until he was revealed and Photak destroyed the entire Dark Hunter camp and there are no survivors; but a Dark Hunter by the name of Ithantu was sent to kill Photak for this. He currently has a secret camp of recruited Toa with a small militia of Matoran warriors on the island Zakaz. Most of his team of Toa are dead and the living ones believe Photak is dead too. During his exile, wandering the Matoran Universe (primarily Aqua Magna) he met many other travelers and ran into many kinds of trouble from stampeding Kikanalo to doing battle against Makuta. During this time away from society (occasionally he would pass a village or spend the night in a city) he learned plenty of survival abilities but lost many of his social instincts. Photak's Powers and Element Photak is a Toa of Sonics. He had extremely mastered his powers over the years he spent wandering the Matoran Universe. He could even create giant bubbles of sound and use them to break fortresses down to rubble. He could absorb soundwaves to create fields of complete silence; and had an extremely acute sense of hearing and sight. Equipment and Weaponry Photak wore the kanohi Tryna wich allowed him to reanimate the dead if he concentrated. Photak always caries a giant long sword that was gifted to him by Arthaka long ago. He also has a giant custom cordak minigun mounted on his shoulder. He also commonly fights with just his giant powergloves in a close combat frenzy crushing his opponents with what appears to be his bare hands the powergloves can pick up extremely heavy objects the powergloves come with a variety of features including a large electromagnet inside the palm it also can channel the elemental power of its user. His sword can be mounted on his backpack. His backpack has a water tank which can feed water right into his mouth. His boots have large jump-packs built into them for large risky jumps. Appearance Photak wore a transparent Orange kanohi Tryna. Had black and orange armor with silver trimming. he was larger than most Toa; most of them coming up to his stomach. His armor is heavily beaten and worn. His boots were very large compared to the rest of his armor and he wore matching "powerfists" that gave him the appearance of having giant hands allowing him to smash large objects and to grip most surfaces and climb very slick walls by digging his powergloves fingers into the walls. Personality Photak is very calm and collected, he could asses almost any situation and he would make a great leader except for his extreme silence. He is extremely passive and quick to forgive others (which is one of his only weaknesses) and for this he is known for his kindness but he is very serious. He had incredible survival abilities from his nomadic lifestyle and preferred to be alone most of the time; because of this he was a pariah of any group. Trivia *Originally his name was going to be Photok but is sounded too much like Phantoka an already established name within the BIONICLE Universe. *During design, his secondary color (which is currently orange) was going to be neon green. *He is a "Titan" *His Powerfists are heavily inspired by Axxon's hands *If Photak had any mortal enemy it would be Ithantu but Photak is very careful to never gain a mortal enemy. Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Titan Category:Male Category:Heroes